Conjuration (Skyrim)
Conjuration is a skill in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and is one of the six skills that fall under The Mage play-style. The conjuration skill is raised by casting Conjuration spells while enemies have detected the caster. The summoning aspects of Conjuration raises the skill by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells identify themselves as Conjuration spells and generally focus on summoning creatures from Oblivion or concocting ethereal weapons from soul energy. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. After the Dragonborn reaches around level 30 in Conjuration, guards may say: "Hail summoner, conjure me up a warm bed, would you?" Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Books and quests The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration. Exact locations of each book are found on their individual pages. *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *2920, Frostfall (v10) *Liminal Bridges *The Doors of Oblivion *The Warrior's Charge Oghma Infinium also can increase the Conjuration skill - reading the "Path of Magic" increases Conjuration by 5, as well as all other spell-oriented skills. The following Quests increase the Conjuration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude. This quest also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction, Restoration, and Illusion. Spells The following is a complete list of Conjuration spells: * Spectral Arrow is only available in the testing hall for PC or by converting a save from PC into a Xbox or PS3 save and is not included in the actual game. Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Conjuration spells, the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Conjuration. Starting spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar spell is unlocked for Bretons at the start of the game. Perks These perks become available to select as the skill is leveled up: See: Skill Training Trainers *Runil (Adept): Falkreath *Phinis Gestor (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Falion (Master): Morthal Leveling *Casting Soul Trap on a dead creature or humanoid will raise the skill, presumably because a dead body is still considered by the game as a valid target for other Conjuration spells. It can be cast repeatedly with no wait time and raise it to 100 fairly quickly (it can be cast on an owned horse). As Soul Trap can be purchased early in the game, leveling in this manner can quickly lead to the player being unable to combat the tougher enemies later on (unless one's combat skills are already high) so plan accordingly. *Raising a dead body then attacking it will increase the player's Conjuration and whatever other skills they use to kill it. Bound weapons can be used increase the experience. *Summoning an Atronach then banishing it right away will raise the skill. *While detected by an enemy, repeatedly casting Bound Sword then sheathing it will quickly level Conjuration, the player can summon two swords at a time and increase its level even faster. *Soul trapping a cow isn't necessarily illegal (if done out of sight of guards and/or townsfolk), and still gains experience. This is useful as the cow won't run away. *Combining the perk Twin Souls from the Conjuration tree and the Extra Effect perk from the Enchanting tree, players can craft Fortify Conjuration and Fortify Destruction gear to reduce the casting costs for both schools to zero. Using this, players can summon two Thralls then proceed to cast Destruction spells, all for free. *Combining Twin Souls with Dead Thrall can be very effective, especially if the zombies are high level casters capable of creating their own summoned/animated underlings. One companion (if they can't summon the player can give them a Staff to allow them to summon as well) two reanimated master conjurers, and their summoned pets makes an instant army of six. Trivia *Dead Thrall seems not to be as permanent as it claims, as the zombies always seem to spontaneously disappear after a while even if they're in full view of the player. *Currently a glitch exists where if the Dragonborn has an active Spell Absorption effect (Alteration Perk, Atronach Perk, Dragonskin Power, etc.) summon spells will be absorbed when cast for no net magicka cost. *Casting Soul Trap on a corpse will cause it to become immune to any attempts at resurrecting it. *Conjured followers are unaffected by the difficulty setting and thus retain the same effectiveness across all difficulty settings. *If an enemy that is a conjurer is raised, its summonings and undead may be hostile to that conjurer. *A very effective combination using Twin Souls is a conjured Dremora Lord (using two hands) and the shout Call of Valor to summon one of the three original tongues. (Since Call of Valor is a shout not a spell, both can be cast one after the other.) There is very little that can stand against both a Dremora Lord AND Hakon One-eye. There may be a bug when using typical conjurations (Summon Dremora Lord) and special conjurations (Call of Valor) even when the player has Twin Souls, a Dremora Lord will disappear if Call of Valor is cast after it. To avoid this remember to cast special conjurations first, then cast a typical conjuration. *It is not recommended to summon Atronachs at low levels while fighting Dragon Priests as they can use the spell Command Daedra. *A good way to level up Conjuration if the player plans to go with the one-handed perk skill trees to buy "Bound Sword" and use it mainly as it increases one-handed and conjuration. Even without the Guardian Stone "Mage" it levels quickly. *The shout Summon Durnheviir functions as a conjuration spell unlike Call of Valor. Therefore, if you already have a creature summoned the shout will replace the, also, summoning something else whil Durnheviir is still active will prematurely end him. Bugs *There is a bug in which spells of a summoning nature (summon Dremora Lord, summon Familiar, summon Atronach, etc.) will not work. The sound effect will play and the screen will wash out for a moment, but the creature will not appear. Whether this is a bug or not is debatable because the summon will work in certain areas (possibly the game requiring enough room for the portal animation to play) and the magicka drain regenerates immediately. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the player how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach / Frost Atronach / Storm Atronach / Dead Thrall . After completion, Phinis first gives the player Summon Flame Thrall , then offers all other Master level Conjuration Spell Tomes to the player for a fee of roughly 3,000 , this price varies on the player's Speech skill perks and/or Barter enchantment(s) on items. it:Evocazione pl:Przywołanie Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Conjuration Conjuration